


What remains of Wilbur Soot

by Ikatoski



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Thoughts, Character Death, Cussing, Father figure Philza, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Insanity, Mentions of self-deprecating thoughts, My First Fanfic, Phil is a tired dad who is trying, Wilbur Soot-centric, Wilbur is trying, but not really, mentions of wanting to die, wilbur needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikatoski/pseuds/Ikatoski
Summary: Wilbur doesn't know what to think anymore. He doesn't know how to act. He just wants it all to end.Sorry I'm bad at summary's, this is my first fic and I would very much appreciate some constructive criticism.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	What remains of Wilbur Soot

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if these need trigger warnings, its nothing to graphic just brief mentions. If I miss anything please don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> TW: mentions of wanting to die, mentions of self deprecating thoughts, mentions of death.

Wilbur knew he was losing his mind. He just didn't know why he didn't do anything to stop it.

He knew it was a bad idea to fight and degrade Tommy, he knew it was bad that he got the TNT from Dream. He knew everything was going to blow up in his face, but he didn't stop it.

He didn't stop himself as held Tommy away from the podium as they both watched Techno explode his best friend.

He didn't stop himself as he pushed both Techno and Tommy into the newly formed pit, he didn't stop himself from laughing as Tommy collapsed clearly outmatched by Techno.

He didn’t stop himself from being convinced by Dream that no matter the outcome that he could blow Manberg up, he didn't stop himself from smiling at the idea of the land he built with his own two hands going up in flames.

He didn’t stop himself as he gave the presidency to Tommy, who gave it to Tubbo.

He didn't stop himself as he headed to the room, the damned room where the button was, the room that he had been in multiple times each time closer to pressing the button from the last.

He didn't stop him as he talked with Phil as he sat in his chair staring at the button who seemed to call for him.

He didn't stop himself as he stood up at the sight of Phil standing behind him, he didn't stop himself as he unconsciously stepped towards the button.

He didn't stop himself as he turned towards the button, and said the phrase that first damned this entire country.

**_“It was never meant to be.”_ **

He didn't stop himself as he saw his hand press the button, he didn't stop himself as he felt himself being pulled back by Phil.

The only thing he stopped himself from doing was crying, he felt so bad, so guilty, it was his fault, he didn't stop himself

He didn't deserve to feel guilty, to feel sad, to cry, to break down as all of the things he's done hit him all at once.

**_He didn't deserve to live._ **

He didn't stop himself from turning to Phil, his father, the one who had taken him in when no one else had.

He didn’t stop himself as he shoved his sword into his fathers hands and begged for Phil to end his life.

He didn't stop himself from smiling as he felt Phils stab him in the stomach.

He didn't stop himself as he felt tears roll down his eyes as his father took them both to the ground and wrapped his wings around his son.

He didn't stop himself from messing with his fathers wings one last time, smiling because things would be so much better now that he was gone. They would build L’manberg up again, better than before.

He didn't stop himself from saying his last good-bye to Phil as he drifted off into the nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like your thoughts on this story, as it is my first story on here and I'm not that used to how this thing works.


End file.
